Team Formation! Smile Pretty Cure!!
"Team Formation! Smile Pretty Cure!!" (チーム結成！スマイルプリキュア！！ Chīmu kessei! Sumairu Purikyua!!?) is the 6th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 395th episode of the Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. The English title of this episode is '"The Library of Legends". Synopsis The girls meet Candy's older brother, Pop, who has come to explain to them Marchenland, Cure Decor, and shows them the mysterious Library that Miyuki visited before. Summary The girls gathered at Miyuki's place to celebrate the completion of their team and to find out more about being Pretty Cure. However, Candy had no answers to their questions, aside from the fact that they were "legendary warriors". Just then, a blue picture book flies down from the sky and hits Miyuki in the face. A lion-like mascot holding a pink trunk popped out from within the pages and introduced himself as Pop. Candy, overjoyed at seeing her big brother, flung herself at him and knocks him to the ground. Unlike Candy, Pop seems to know more about the Pretty Cures' goal and asks to see the storybook that has information on them. For a moment Candy panics after she thinks she has lost it until Miyuki recalls placing it on the bookshelf within the Magical Library. With no other choice, Pop creates a portal to the library using Miyuki's bookcase and the group is sucked into it. At the magical library, Pop explained that the library was where all the fairy tales of the world are stored. In her excitement, Miyuki tripped over Candy's pink storybook, and Pop began to tell the story of the Legendary Pretty Cure. A long time ago, there was a peaceful place known as Märchenland, where fairies from all the different fairy tales lived in harmony. One day, the evil emperor Pierrot came to wreak havoc. Märchenland's queen, Royale Queen fought to protect her land, but her source of happiness, the Cure Decor, were stolen from her. Pierrot used the Cure Decor to create Red Noses which he gave to his subordinates. With her last energy, Royale Queen managed to seal Pierrot away, and the battle ended. Pop goes on to inform the girls that their goal is to purify all of the red noses to gain back the missing Cure Decor, which is then stored into the Decor Décor. When the Decor Décor is filled up, Royale Queen would be revived. As this is going on, the Bad End Kingdom commanders are in the middle of playing a game of cards to determine who should go out to collect Bad Energy that day. Joker appears in the form of one of the cards to remind them that their goal is to revive Pierrot and to plunge the entire universe into a Bad End. To prevent that, the Royale Queen sent five miraculous lights to Earth, and Candy was given the task of looking for the Pretty Cure to help her. However, with Cure Beauty's page in the storybook the remainder is blank. The Cures will be tasked with creating the rest of their future stories. Fired up with excitement, the girls were eager to help revive Royale Queen. However Miyuki's priorities are skewed as she points out that as a team they need a good, signature phrase. Akane and Nao were not as keen as Miyuki and Yayoi were, although Reika believes by doing this together they may unite more strongly. They agree and spend the next several minutes attempting to come up with something. However, they are left feeling unsatisfied. It's then Majorina wins the card game and flew off to the human world to collect Bad Energy, which was picked up by Pop. As this is going on Pop teaches the girls how to use the Book Door for traveling, giving them the idea of using it to travel to where all smiles have been stolen; only for Miyuki to mess it up after spotting a nearby book with a penguin on it, sending her to the South Pole instead. Pop went after her to bring her back, and along the way, he brings up much of a crybaby Candy is, although she always tries her best. After mentioning how much she fears loneliness, Miyuki assures Pop that they will do their best to keep watch over her and protect her smile. Suddenly, she is inspired and thinks of a good signature phrase. While waiting for her return, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika try to stop Majorina but she creates an Akanbe out of an empty drink can. Just then, Miyuki arrived and the girls all transformed, using their signature phrase and group pose for the first time. Although they quickly appear to be no match for the Akanbe. To protect them, Pop used his special transformation powers to turn into a drink can crusher and with their assistance, they crush the Akanbe to weaken it, allowing Happy to purify it with Happy Shower. With the day soon concluding, Pop decides to return for home, leaving Candy with the girls feeling better now that he knows them better. Candy is terribly sad that her brother is leaving, but she feels happy knowing she has friends around. Major Events * Pop makes his first appearance. * The Cures receive the Decor Décor from Pop. * Joker makes his first appearance. * The Cures learn the Book Door combination from Pop. * The Cures transform as a team for the first time. * Pop's transformation powers are shown for the first time. Trivia * The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cures. * Candy's turban style is seen for the first time. * Miyuki's bookcase is seen to be filled with nothing but fairytales. * The Book Door combination consists of 5 steps: ** Thinking of an intended destination ** Pulling a book out from the shelf ** Pushing books from left to right ** Pushing books on a lower shelf to the left ** Pushing books on an upper shelf to both sides * The card game that the Bad End Kingdom commanders were playing seemed to be Old Maid, with the Joker card acting as the "old maid". * The attack used by the Cures to crush the drink can Akanbe was called '''Pretty Cure Crush Attack! (プリキュアぺちゃんこアタック！ Purikyua pechanko atakku!?). Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots * Candy * Pop Villains * Majorina * Wolfrun * Akaoni * Joker * Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force Category:Pretty Cure Category:Best Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Cute Ever Pages On Wiki